White Horse
by one.day.the.sun.will.shine
Summary: Song-fic based on the song White Horse. Even if you don't like the song, please read. Spoilers for Fang. Rated T for language. Fang comes back one year later. How will Max react?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Taylor Swift's song White Horse, the lyrics to said song, the Grimm Brothers, or the saying everything's bigger in Texas. Or anything else that I need to say mentioned in this.**

The phone rang, and I glanced at the caller ID. Fang's number. It had been a year to the day since he had left. I picked it up despite myself.

"So, you decided you can't wait nineteen more years?" I asked, hoping ice was dripping off of my voice."Max, honey...I'm sorry." He said, sounding upset.

"I'm not your honey, nor am I anyone's. And I highly doubt your sorry, unless your sorry you didn't send me your wedding invitation soon enough." I was really pissed. He called me sweetie in the letter, and now honey? He sounded more and more like a creepy old guy everyday.

"Max, I'm sorry I left." He said. Woo, one point for Mr. Tall Dark and Idiotic, he didn't call me something stupid.

"Why? It didn't have any affect on me." Accept for the ten months I had spent holed up in my room, sobbing... But no need for him to know I had ever been weak. I wanted him to think I had read the note and had a freaking party.

"Max, come outside." He said, and then he must of hung up, or the phone went dead.

Stupidly, I walked outside, and of course, Fang was there, looking slightly older and taller. "Max," He said in the voice he used for me, like when he had said my hair was pretty in the sun so many years ago. Or had it only been a year?

"That's my name, and you've said it four times in about two minutes. Get to the freaking point." This time I knew icicles were dripping off of my words. And I was glad.

"Fine. I will." He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring box. I thought back to some song I had heard Nudge listening to. I sang it in my head, with my twists.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

(A dark angel. A dark, beautiful angel.)

_Comes out just when you need it to _

(Like when you try to win me back.)

_As I paced back and forth all this time _

(Actually, I didn't even get up. But hey, I'll deal.)

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

(How stupid am I?)

_Holding on, the days drag on Stupid girl, I should have known I should have known _

(Yeah, I should of known that your a stupid, lying jackass.)

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

(Never had a question 'bout that one... Unless the Grimm Brothers wrote it.)

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet Lead her up the stairwell _

(It'll probably be someone red-haired, though...)

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

(Actually, it's a large town, 'cuz we're in Texas. Everything's bigger in Texas.)

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

(Black horse, probably, since your emo.)

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes _

_I never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand _

(But I always have to fight to have the upper hand, so it shouldn't of surprised me.)

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet _

_Lead her up the stairwell _

(Fly her up, maybe? Anyway, *cough* Red-Haired Wonder *cough*)

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town _

(Big town.)

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down _

(Now I'm a nightmare-er...Is that a word?)

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

(Black horse. Then again, why would he need a horse? Hello, we have WINGS.)

_And there you are on your knees _

(One knee.)

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me _

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry _

(Not really. I hope you suffer.)

"If your going to do what I think your gonna do, the answer is no." It took all my willpower to not fall into his arms and kiss him and sob against his chest. But I managed not too, and instead I unfurled my wings. "Bye. I'll save you the trouble, and I'll leave this time. What a refreshing change." My voice wasn't as intimidating as I wished it was, but it was as good as it got when your holding back sobs.

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well _

(And not leave me.)

_This is a big world, that was a small town _

(UGH! IT WAS A DAMN BIG TOWN!)

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

(Um, I don't have a rearview mirror...But still.)

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

(And its too late for you and your dark wings)

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

(Now its too late for you and your dark wings, to catch me now.)

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa _

(I could do without the whoa's. But yeah.)

_Try and catch me now _

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now _

(No matter how fast you fly, 'cuz I have a head start and can fly faster then you.)

And it really was too late for him to catch me now, because he had already had a chance, and he had lied. He had said he'd never leave me again. He had promised. He was just another broken promise in a life full of broken promises.

**Author's Note: The end. I haven't seen a song-fic about White Horse yet. If there is one, I'm guessing it's not these exact words. Anyway, if you don't like Taylor Swift, that doesn't mean you can't like this story. She's not who I usually listen to, I like rock. But still, I listened to this song and it came to me. Pretend they have cell phones, please. And I don't know why they are in Texas. I just felt like them being in Texas. No flames, review. :)**


End file.
